Sobreviviendo
by DarknezzDaria
Summary: Quinn y sus amigos deciden pasar unas vacaciones en Europa después de ganar las nacionales, pero sufren un accidente y quedan barados en una isla. Entre las preocupaciones y miedos, dos amigas se atreverán a confesar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

R: **Quiiiiin!** – la diva buscaba desesperada a sus amigos – **Kuuuurt! Blaine!** – caia rendida, ya no podía correr mas, estaba cansada – **Quiinnn! Por favor!** – lloraba

Ahora mas que nunca se arrepentia de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a esa rubia que le quitaba el sueño, si bien sabia que la rubia también moria por ella ninguna de las dos se atrevia a dar ese paso.

La pequeña diva recorbro fuerzas y siguió caminando por la orilla de la isla gritando el nombre de sus amigos, al saltar del avión habia caído no muy lejos de la orilla y le fue fácil llegar hasta ahí.

Sus mejores amigos, su hermana y el amor de su vida se encontraban en algún lugar tal vez mal heridos y ella no descansaría hasta encontrarlos, estaba por volverse a rendir cuando un grito la sorprendio.

F: **¿RACHEL?** – se giro al escuchar su nombre - **¿DIVA?** – la voz se escuchaba mas cerca – **DIVA CONTESTAME** – mas cerca

R: **¿Finn?** – volteaba hacia todos lados de la isla – **Sigue hablando!** – comenzó a correr hacia la selva

F: **DIVA NO TE MUEVAS DE LA PLAYA!** – logro hallar de donde provenía el grito y sin entrar a la selva camino hacia esa dirección – Rachel! –

Al verse los dos corrieron a abrazarse, Finn tomo a Rachel en sus brazos y le dio de vueltas, no podía negarlo amaba a su cuñada muchísimo, era como una hermana. Rachel al sentirse protegida por los brazos del futbolista no pudo aguantar las mas ganas de llorar y se rompió en el abrazo.

F: **Calma **– le acariciaba el cabello – **la vamos a encontrar** – trataba de tranquilizarla – **los encontraremos** –

Después de un rato en esa posición la diva logro tranquilizarse, se soltó del abrazo de Finn, limpio sus lagrimas y se sentó en la arena mirando hacia el mar, Finn hizo lo mismo y así se quedaron un rato hasta que divisaron algo naranja en el mar: un chaleco salvavidas.

R: **¿Eso es un..? **– no pudo terminar la frase porque Finn ya se encontraba entrando a toda velocidad en el agua – **Finn! Por el amor de Dios ten cuidado!**

Finn nadaba lo mas rápido que podía, sabia que unos de sus amigos se encontraba ahí, faltándole unos cuantos metros logro divisar una cabellera rubia pero no había movimiento, esto lo asusto un poco así que amento la velocidad al llegar se dio cuenta de que era Brittany y se encontraba inconsciente, la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro de la cintura hacia la orilla.

F: **Rachel!** – trataba de sacar a la holandesa del agua – **Rachel! Ayudame es Brittany!** –

La diva corrió hacia ellos, ayudo a Finn a sacar a la rubia de ahí y la colocaron en la arena, tenia un ligero corte a la altura de la ceja, pero de ahí en fuera parecía estar bien, Finn se arrodillo junto a ella y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca

B: **Coff Coff** – se sentó y miro hacia todos lados – **coff donde coff estoy** – no entendía nada, de un momento a otro estaban en el avión y ahora se encontraba en una isla

R: **¿Estas bien?** – la revisaba con la mirada –

B: **¿Rachel? ¿Finn? **– apenas notaba la presencia de sus amigos – **Oh dios! Están bien!** – los abrazaba muy fuerte - **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?**

F: **No lo sabemos** – suspiro – **El avión se iba a estrellar y nos hicieron saltar ¿recuerdas?**

B: **Si, ahora recuerdo** – se levanto – **Santana salto conmigo, pero no se donde esta, cuando caimos en el mar la perdi de vista**

R: **Debemos encontrar a los demás** – comenzó a caminar –

F: **Rachel, se esta haciendo de noche** – la tomo del brazo – **debemos buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos y mañana los seguiremos buscando**

La diva trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero su cuñado la sujeto mas fuerte y la obligo a sentarse

F: **No sabemos que hay en la selva, puede haber animales peligrosos, es mejor que nos quedemos aca y mañana a primera hora sigamos con la búsqueda** – camino hacia la selva – **espérenme aca, buscare algo con que hacer un refugio y para hacer una fogata**

Brittany se sento junto a Rachel y la abrazo, ambas tenían miedo, no sabían donde estaban ni que les habia pasado a sus amigos, lo único que agradecían en ese momento era que estaban juntas y que Finn estaría ahí para cuidarlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Le dolia la cabeza como nunca, apenas podía abrir los ojos, su ropa estaba mojada y sentía que un liquido caliente resbalaba por su cara y se mezclaba con la arena - _¿dónde diablos estoy?_ – Quinn intentaba pararse pero le era difícil, el dolor de la cabeza la hacia marearse.

Despues de un rato logro ponerse de pie y decidio investigar en donde estaba, arena, arboles, piedras, agua y mas arena, era lo único que podía distinguir, se limpio la cara puesto que la sentía pegagosa y noto que eso pegajoso era sangre.

Q: **¿Dónde estoy? **– comenzó a caminar - **¿Y los demás?** –

Seguia haciéndose preguntas en voz alta, la rubia siempre se habia caracterizado por hablar consigo misma cuando se encontraba sola, su cabeza seguía doliéndole y mucho, el dolor se lo atribuía a la cortada que tenia en la frente.

Q: **Agh no recuerdo nada** – se sento en una piedra y cerro los ojos – **Nacionales… Europa… Avión… Rachel… Saltar… **- de repente se que callada y abrió los ojos – **Rachel! Dios como pude olvidarla. Debo buscarla **– se paro y comenzó a correr cuando escucho una voz muy conocida

St: **¿Qué ahora hablas sola cuñadita?** – la hermana de Rachel se acercaba a ella desde el agua

Q: **¿Stephanie?** – se tallo los ojos no lo creía – **Stephanie!** – corrió a ayudarla – **Que bueno que te encuentro ¿estas bien? ¿y tu hermana?**

St: **Tranquila, estoy bien** – se acostó boca abajo en la arena – **No se donde esta mi hermana, eres a la primera que veo** –

Q: **¿Qué paso?** – se volvió a sentar – **No recuerdo nada, creo que el golpe que me di en la cabeza me afecto un poco**

St: **El avión tuvo un fallo e íbamos a chocar** – suspiro - **asi que nos hicieron saltar, yo salte con Finn, Santana con Britt, Kurt con Blaine y tu con Rachel **– la rubia agacho la cabeza – **Hey! Mi hermana estará bien, lo mas seguro es que ande gritando tu nombre por todas partes, y cuando nos encontremos no te salvaras del regaño por haberte separado de ella eh**

Quinn solo atino a abrazarla, después de que Stephanie le revisara la herida se dispusieron a buscar a los demás, se adentraron un poco a la selva, todo estaba en silencio hasta que una voz muy conocida y molesta lo rompió

S: **Estúpido paracaídas! Sueltameeeeeeee!** – una latina gritaba muy enojada – **carajo! Solo a mi se me ocurre irme de vacaciones con esos tarados**

Tanto Quinn como Stephanie veían la escena muy divertidas, no todos los días se veía a una latina colgada de un árbol en plena pelea con un paracaídas

Q: **Jajajajajajajajajajajaja** – la rubia ya no pudo aguantar la risa **-¿Seguirás peleándote con el paracaídas por mucho tiempo?** – la latina le echaba una mirada no muy amigable

S: **En vez de estarte burlando rubia oxigenada** – Quinn dejo de reír – **debería ayudarme a bajar! Comienzo a marearme**

St: **Ya esta bien te ayudaremos** – la morena menor comenzó a buscar algo con que cortar las cuerdas – **Mira ten, corta las cuerdas con esto**

S: **¿Y se supone que me voy a dejar caer?** – alzo la ceja al estilo Fabray – prefiero quedarme aquí

Q: **Ya latina! Yo te atrapo** –

Después de ayudar a Santana bajar, siguieron caminando mientras la latina les contaba como se había separado de su novia y que creía haber visto a la diva a las orillas de la isla, es decir, al otro lado de donde ellas estaban.

Q: **Pues no se diga mas, vayamos hacia donde están ellas** – caminaba as rápido –

S: **Hey!** – detuvo su paso – **rubia yo se que mueres por ver a tu enano** – Stephanie y Quinn le dieron un zape – **esta bien, perdón a Rachel** – se sobaba la cabeza – **pero esta oscureciendo y debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir y cubrirnos del frio, buscarlas ahora no servirá de nada**

**S**t:** Tiene razón, debemos buscar un lugar para resguardarnos, que mira que si te pasa algo mi hermana me mata **– logro divisar una apertura entre unas rocas que se encontraban a unos cuanto metros sobre ellas en un pequeño montecito – miren allá – señalo el lugar

Q: **Parece que hay una cueva** – cambio de dirección – **vayamos hacia allá**

Comenzaron a escalar hacia ese lugar cuando notaron una pequeña luz que salía de ese lugar, tomaron algunas piedras y caminaron cautelosamente hacia la cueva, al llegar vieron que alguien se encontraba ahí adentro así que entraron sin hacer ruido.

S: **¿Kurt?** – esa ropa se le hacia conocida

K: **¿santana?** – al escuchar su nombre volteo –

Q: **Kurt!** – la rubia salto a sus brazos – **pequeño divo que bueno que te encontramos** –

K: **chicas! Que bien que están aquí** – las abrazo – **comenzaba a pensar que no los veria nunca mas **

St: **Nosotras también, ¿y Blaine?** –

K: **Fue a buscar mas madera para echarle al fuego, no debe tardar**

S: **Mañana los buscaremos a Rachel, Finn y Brittany** – bostezo - **ahora debemos dormir **– se acomodo junto a el fuego – **buenas noches**

Los otros 3 hicieron lo mismo, se acurrucaron junto a el fuego y pidieron que los demás estuvieran bien, cuando Blaine llego encontró a su novio y a sus 3 amigas dormidos, los cubrió con la ropa que había en la maleta que se encontró y se recostó junto a su novio.


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzaba a amanecer, Finn había conseguido unas cuantas hojas de palmera y con las agujetas de los tenis de los tres había conseguido amarrarlas de manera que formaran un techo y con algunas ramas las levanto para que quedaran unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Rachel abría los ojos, deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y estuvieran ya en Italia, en el hotel, pero al percatarse de que lo que estaba debajo de ella era arena y no un colchón no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, necesitaba saber que su hermana estaba bien, que sus mejores amigos Vivian y sobretodo necesitaba encontrar a esa rubia que le había robado tantas noches de sueño.

R: - _Porque no le pedí que fuera mi novia antes_ – **Finn, Brittany despierten ya es de día **– los sacudía un poco – **vamos!**

B: **No, Lord Tubbington dejame dormir mas** – se daba la vuelta –

F: **Mmmm** – Rachel lo seguía sacudiendo y este comenzaba a abrir los ojos - **¿Qué pasa? **–

R:** Pasa que ya amaneció y debemos buscar a los otros – **salió del pequeño refugio y se estiro** – vamos chicos! – **comenzó a sacudir el pequeño techo

B: **Ya me levante** – bosteza - **¿Por qué tanto escandalo Rachel?** –

R: **Porque ya es de día y debemos buscar a los demás!** – comenzó a enojarse – **Por si no se habían dado cuenta estamos en una isla en medio de la nada! Y mi hermana menor esta perdida y Finn tu deberías estar buscándola es tu novia! Además nuestros amigos pueden estar igual**

F: **Me preocupa tu hermana ok?** – desato el techo y les paso las agujetas a las niñas – **Busquemos algo para comer y después iremos a buscar a los demás **–

Una vez que comieron la fruta que encontraron se dispusieron a buscar a los demás, Finn no quería que ellas se metieran en la selva por lo que les sugirió que comenzaran a caminar por la playa, y así lo hicieron comenzaron a rodear la isla, mientras mas caminaban mas se desesperaba la morena.

R: **Quiiiiiin! **– gritaba y gritaba el nombre de la rubia – **Quiinnn! Vamos! Contestame **–

F: **Stephanie! **– caminaba muy cerca de la entrada de la selva – **Kurt! – **si conocía a su hermano lo mas seguro es que estaría metido en una cueva – **Chicas** – se acerco a ellas y señalo algo que flotaba en el agua – **Una maleta**

B: **Oh! Es la mía!** – comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos – **Tengo chocolates, pan, gomitas… - se acerco al agua, pretendía nadar hasta ella**

F: **No Britt** – la detuvo – **iré yo** – se metió al agua y nado hacia la maleta

Una vez que saco la maleta del agua las chicas se acercaron a el y la abrieron, Brittany tenia razón había todo un arsenal de dulces ahí.

R: **¿Y tu ropa?** –

B: **Del otro lado** – le dio vuelta a la maleta – **es una maleta con dos cierres – **la abrió y sacos tres suéteres** – Tengan, Finn toma este, es un poco holgado espero te quede bien**

F: Esta comenzando a oscurecer, Brittany hay que amarrar tu ropa para poder taparnos, comenzare a hacer el refugio –

Con la fogata encendida y el refugio armado Finn se dispuso a buscar comida, plátanos, cocos y unas pocas moras era lo único que encontraba, Rachel se había negado a que pescara algo en el mar. Después de cenar las chicas se dispusieron a dormir, mientras que el quarterback busco una rama para armar una antorcha y buscar en la selva a sus amigos.

F: **Rachel, iré a buscar a los demás en los alrededores estaré de vuelta para el amanecer, no se muevan de aquí por favor** – tomo la antorcha y se dirigió hacia la selva

Llevaba caminando un buen rato, no lograba encontrar nada, comenzaba a desistir cuando una pequeña luz le llamo la atención, siguió caminando y logro divisar la pequeña cueva donde sus amigos habían pasado la noche.

Se acerco a la entrada y pudo ver una maleta la cual reconocía perfectamente era de el, se adentro un poco mas y vio como una cabellera castaña salía de entre sus playeras: era Kurt. Dejo su antorcha recargada en una piedra y comenzó a mover a su hermano.

Vaya que el divo tenia el sueño pesado, Finn llevaba rato moviéndolo y este no reaccionaba, no le quedaba otra mas que gritarle, lo asustaría pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

F: -tomo aire – **KUUUUUUUUURT!** – el divo pego un brinco – **Jajajajajajajaja**

K: **No le veo lo gracioso Finn** – tenia las manos en el pecho – **casi me matas del susto** – suspiro y se lanzo a sus brazos – **me alegra saber que estas bien**

F: **A mi también** – correspondió el abrazo - **¿Sabes algo de los demás?** –

K: **Si, están todos bien y acá** – voltea hacia atrás – **ese montón de ropa que ves hasta allá son Santana, Quinn y Stephanie** –

F: **No puedo creer que tengan el sueño mas pesado que tu** – se rasco la cabeza – **he gritado y no se han movido** –

K: **Pasa que tienen mucha ropa encima** – camino hacia ellas y las pateo – **Hey! Stephanie te tengo una sorpresa** –

F: **¿Y Blaine?** – si Kurt había dicho que todos estaban con el se le había raro no ver a su cuando –

K: **Fue a buscar comida** – miraba el bulto de ropa que comenzaba a moverse – **Despierten!**

S: Kurt! Callate de una buena vez –

K: **Alguien las quiere ver** – ya se había hartado y comenzó a quitarles toda la ropa que tenían encima – **Tenían frio y como Blaine encontró tu maleta y la nuestra usaron toda la ropa para taparse** –

St: **Kurt, eres el mejor cuñado del mundo, pero si no me dejas dormir te juro que tu tumba será esta cueva** – sin abrir los ojos se volteo – **y nada es mas importante que dormir**

F: **¿Ni siquiera yo?** – no podía esconder la sonrisa al ver a su novia – **Que mal, entonces creo que me regresare a ver a tu hermana y a Brittany**

Al escuchar esa voz Stephanie se paro de inmediato y se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y lo lleno de besos, la rubia y la latina tardaron en procesar lo que esa voz había dicho.

Q: **Déjennos dormir!** – abrió los ojos del golpe y se sentó - **¿hermana? ¿Finn?** Dijo mas para si que para los demás – **Rachel!** – se paro y se giro para ver al quarterback – **Fiiin! **– le salto encima

St: **Hey rubia! Tranquila** – la apartaba de Finn – **el grandote es mío** – lo abrazo posesivamente

Q: **Lo siento** – pateo a Santana – **Levantate! Finn esta acá y sabe donde esta Brittany **–

La latina se levanto en menos de un segundo y comenzó a recoger sus "sabanas" todos la miraban incrédulos. Después de terminar de recoger la ropa y guardarla en la maleta se volteo a ver a los demás.

S: **¿Qué esperan para caminar?** – comenzó a jalar a Quinn – **Vamos! Vamos! **– jalaba a la rubia hacia la selva

F: **Hey Latina tranquilizate** – se sentó – **Hay que esperar a Blaine, en cuanto llegue podremos ir**

Q: **Finn…** - lo veía con cara de cachorrito – **Al menos dinos donde están para que podamos ir** – le hacia ojitos – **Necesito verla**

F: - la miro por un momento y resoplo – **Ufff, esta bien, espero que no se pierdas** – salió de la cueva – **Vengan** – señalo hacia el este del lugar donde se encontraba – **En esa dirección todo de…** - no lo dejaron terminar

St: **Vaya que a mi cuñada le urge ver a Rachel** – volteo a ver a Finn - **¿esta bien?**

F: **Si, esta muy bien y las extraña mucho **– la abrazo – **estaba muy preocupado por ti **– se abrazaron y se besaron

La latina y la rubia corrían lo mas rápido que las piernas les permitían, no podían esperar por verlas, aunque Quinn y Rachel no eran nada mas que amigas la rubia estaba enamorada de la diva desde el primer día que la vio. Ya veían la playa, unos metros mas, solo unos metros mas y estarían juntas. Pisaron la arena.

Q: **RACHEL!** -

* * *

Conforme tenga los capitulos los iré subiendo =) si en un mismo día tengo dos, los subiré, espero les guste muchas gracias por los reviews

twitter: Irmaxbrit


	4. Chapter 4

Santana llegaba a su lado, miraban para todos lados, estaba muy oscuro y no veían nada, dieron unos pasos mas… Y la escucharon…

R: **Quiiiiiiiinn!** – la rubia volteo hacia el lugar donde venia el grito – **Quinn!** – comenzó a correr en dirección de la rubia -

La rubia arranco el dirección a su diva, mientras que Santana seguía el mismo camino de su amiga para aventarse a los brazos de su novia que ya la esperaba. La diva corría como con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía pensar en nada, solo se concentraba en esa cabellera rubia que se revolvía mas con el viento.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos, la morena se aventó a los brazos de la rubia y esta la atrapo y comenzó a girar, las dos lloraban de emoción, se abrazaban demasiado fuerte, la rubia deposito a la diva en el suelo.

Q: **Dios!** – se negaba a soltarla – **pensé que te había pasado algo, sentí que me moría** –

R: **Estas aquí** – se aferraba a ella – **estas aquí** –

Q: **Te quiero!** – la diva se alejo al escuchar eso –

R: **¿Qué?** – era la primera vez que se le decía –

Q: **TE QUIERO!** – grito

No dudo mas y le planto un beso, fue un beso corto, se separo para poder ver a Rachel a los ojos la diva le sonrió y ahora fue ella la que le planto el beso, pero fue un beso diferente, comenzó siendo tierno pero se tornaba mas y mas pasional, la lengua de Quinn pidió entrada a la bica de Rachel la cual se lo concedió de inmediato

Q: - _amo su sabor _– tomo de la cintura a la diva

R: - _WoooooW! Nadie nunca me había besado como ella_ – se aferraba a la playera de la rubia

La necesidad de aire las obligo a separarse, la diva dejo besos cortos en los labios de la rubia y se abrazo mas a ella, estaban por volverse a besar cuando un grito las hizo separarse.

St: **Maaaarmotaaa!** – se colgaba del cuello de su hermana – **Estas enterita!** – moría de la risa – **Me preocupe mucho** –

R: **Yo también tonta!** – le devolvió el abrazo –

Se encaminaron hacia el campamento donde ya se encontraba Santana con su novia, Kurt y Blaine llegaron detrás de Finn y su novia, después del reencuentro, entre Finn, Blaine, Quinn y Santana armaron pequeñas "tiendas de campaña" con ropa y algunas ramas que encontraron por ahí.

Decidieron dormir en parejas por lo que Quinn y Rachel dormirían juntas, una vez que todo estuvo armado se acostaron para dormir, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las chispas que saltaban de la fogata. Las chicas no hablaban, solo se veían.

Q: **Rachel**… - se acerco mas a ella – **Yo….** – tomo aire – **¿Quieres ser mi novia?** – al fin lo había dicho

R: - _Oh Por Dios!_ – **Quinn** – la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos – **Claro que si!** – se acerco a ella – **Te quiero** – beso – **Te quiero** – beso – **Te Quiero** - beso

Q: **Yo te quiero mas!** – le respondía los besos – **Con esto que paso me di cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida, me muero si te pasa algo – **le dio un beso en la frente **– tenia pensado pedirte que fuera mi novia en Londres, de una manera mas romántica **

R: **Asi fuera debajo de un puente no importa, lo único que importa es que** **Te quiero! **– se acurruco mas a ella – **Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que soy tu novia**

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas, ahora que todos estaban juntos buscarían la forma de salir de ahi. Apartir de mañana comenzaría el verdadero reto: SOBREVIVIR

* * *

Disculpen si es algo corto…


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas despertaron abrazadas, sabían que era absurdo decirlo por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero estaban felices. Con un beso de buenos días y un te quiero comenzaron con su día.

Bl: **Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar aquí** –

F: **Tienes razón cuñado** – se levanto – **chicas en lo que ustedes buscan cosas para comer nosotros buscaremos algo para hacer una balsa o conseguir algún lugar donde quedarnos, no podemos quedarnos así.**

Rachel, su hermana y Brittany habían optado por ir a buscar comida mientras que Santana y Quinn quisieron dar una vuelta por si encontraban alguna otra maleta en el mar, y cazar unos cuantos peces (por mucho que Rachel les rogo que no lo hicieran).

St: **Marmota** – se encontraron con una mata llena de moras – **no creas que no vi los besos que te diste con la rubia esa eh** – se quitaba la playera para poner las moras ahí

B: **Así que besaste a Quinn **– la rubia movió sus cejas –** Ya se habían tardado**

R: **Ya se habían tardado en preguntarme **– comenzó a dejar las moras en la playera – **Con esto que paso nos dimos cuenta que ya no podíamos ocultar lo que sentimos, así que cuando nos fuimos a dormir me pidió que sea su novia** –

St: **Me alegro por ustedes, al fin se decidieron** – suspiro – **ahora debemos salir de aquí **– Brittany se acerco a abrazarla –

R: **Tranquila, lo haremos** – terminaron de poner las moras y caminaron hacia la playa –

Brittany dejo la playera con las moras cerca de su "tienda" y corrió a abrazar a su novia. Santana se encontraba peleando con algunos peces, puesto que ninguno se dejaba atrapar, Quinn se dedicaba a reírse de ella.

B: **Baaaaby! **– le caía encima y ambas caían en el agua - **¿Qué haces?**

S: **Britt! No saltes así, espantas a los peces** – se quitaba de encima a su novia – **Genial! Ahora se han ido** –

B: **Perdón** – comenzaba a llorar –

S: **No** – se arrepentía por gritarle – **no llores Baby ven** – la jalaba y le daba un beso

Mientras que ellas se besaban, Stephanie comenzaba a separar las moras por raciones, y Rachel se había ido a sentar junto a su novia, recargándose en su hombro mientras que la rubia la abrazaba por la cintura.

R: **Hola mi amor** – le dejaba un beso en la comisura de la boca - **¿cómo va la pesca?** – arrugo la nariz

Q: **Pésima, los gritos de Santana asustan a los peces** – la mira – **Princesa, yo se que no estas de acuerdo con esto, pero no podemos vivir a base de moras y los dulces de Brittany **– la diva hizo puchero – **pero te prometo que buscare mas frutas para nosotras** –

R: **¿Nosotras?** – se alejo de ella para verla a los ojos - **¿No vas a comer peces?** – se le iluminaron los ojos –

Q: **No princesa** – hizo que se acercara a ella otra vez – **No voy a comer algo que a ti te desagrada comer** –

R: **Te quiero** – dicho esto se le aventó encima y le dejo besos por toda la cara – **Eres la mejor novia** –

St/S: **Hey! Enamoradas!** – las dos morenas interrumpían la sesión de besos – **dejen de hacer cochinadas y ayúdennos** –

Q: **¿y si las arrojamos al agua?** – le susurro la rubia a su novia –

R: **Finn y Brittany nos asesinarían a nosotras** – le contesto en el mismo tono –

Ambas se pararon y caminaron hacia ellas tomadas de la mano, Santana trataba de pescar con una rama que había encontrado tirado, mientras que Stephanie trataba de hacerlo con sus manos.

Q: **A ver par de inútiles** – se acerco a la maleta, saca dos playeras y las amarra – **usen como esto como red** – se sentó nuevamente y jalo a su novia – **espero que ahora si puedan** -

Las horas pasaron rápido, las chichas habían logrado cazar unos 4 peces, teniendo que repartirlos entre 6 puesto que Quinn y Rachel comieron moras. Los chicos lograron encontrar bambú con lo cual comenzarían a hacer unos refugios y la balsa. La noche llego y cada quien durmió con su pareja, excepto al que le tocaba hacer guardia.

B: **¿Amor?** – la rubia se volteo para ver a su novia - **¿Crees que vamos a salir de aquí?**

S: **Si Baby** – la abrazo – **saldremos de aquí y lo primero que hare será llevarte al zoológico como te lo prometí** –

Todos sabían que probablemente tardarían un buen rato en poder salir de esa isla, les preocupaba los peligros que pudieran acecharlos. Habían decidido montar guardias, por si algún animal se acercaba al campamento o si lograban divisar algún barco.

Quinn había pedido hacer la primera guardia puesto que no tenia sueño aun, tenia miedo, miedo de no poder salir de ahí, de no volver a ver a su familia, pero sobretodo tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a su novia.

R: **Hey! **– la morena se acercaba a su novia –

Q: **Princesa** – se movió un poco para que Rachel se sentara en el tronco - **¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?** – se quito el sueter y se lo puso a su morena -

R: **No puedo dormir si no estas conmigo **– la abrazo - **¿Me cantas?** –

Q: - la rubia la miro de reojo - **¿Yo?** – la diva asintió – **Esta bien** – se aclaro la garganta –

**You think I'm pretty **

**Without any makeup on **

**You think I'm funny **

**When I tell the **

**Punch line wrong **

**I know you get me **

**So I let my walls come down, down **

**Before you met me **

**I was alright but things **

**Were kinda heavy **

**You brought me to life **

**Now every February **

**You'll be my valentine, valentine **

**Let's go all **

**The way tonight **

**No regrets just love **

La morena se acurruco mas en Quinn, amaba la voz de su novia, mientras la rubia seguía cantando la diva iba cayendo en un trance, cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar mas de esa voz que la volvia loca.

**We can dance **

**Until we die **

**You and I **

**We'll be young forever **

**You make me feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a change and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

El sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en la diva, el calor del cuerpo de Quinn y su voz la transportaban a otro mundo. 

**We drove to Cali **

**And got drunk on the beach **

**Got a motel and **

**Built a fort out of sheets **

**I finally found you **

**My missing puzzle piece **

**I'm complete **

**You make me feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a change and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**I'ma get you heart racing **

**In my skin-tight jeans **

**Be you teenage dream **

**Tonight **

Rachel suspiro y se abrazo mas de su rubia, se acomodo en su hombro y se dispuso a dormir. La rubia solo la abrazo mas a su cuerpo y siguió cantando.

**Let you put your hands on me **

**In my skin-tight jeans **

**Be you teenage dream **

**Tonight, tonight **

**Tonight, tonight **

**Tonight, tonight **

**You make me feel like I'm living a **

**Teenage dream **

**The way you turn me on **

**I can sleep **

**Let's run away and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe **

**This is real **

**So take a change and **

**Don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**I'ma get you heart racing **

**In my skin-tight jeans **

**Be you teenage dream **

**Tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me **

**In my skin-tight jeans **

**Be you teenage dream **

**Tonight, tonight **

**Tonight, tonight **

**Tonight, tonight**

Cuando termino de cantar se dio cuenta que su novia se habia dormido, la cargo y la llevo hacia su tienda, la acomodo suavemente en la arena y la tapo con los suéteres que habia por ahí. Regreso junto al fuego y se quedo ahí hasta que Finn la sustituyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que llegaron a esa isla, ni un barco, ni un avion, NADA absolutamente nada pasaba por esos rumbos, las esperanzas de ser rescatados comenzaban a flaquear, todos tenían miedo pero nadie lo decía. Con el pasar de los días habían logrado hacer una pequeña cabaña, bambú y ropa era lo único que habían necesitado para hacerla.

Finn, Blaine y Quinn se habían encargado de buscar la comida durante esa semana adentrándose mas y mas en la selva, conforme mas entraban mas cosas encontraban y mas miedo les infundaba ese lugar. No se habían atrevido a cruzar por completo esa selva, si lo hubieran hecho hace mucho que hubieran descubierto el pequeño campamento que estaba instalado en la orilla opuesta al suyo.

Q: **Chicos, debemos aceptar que no saldremos de acá **– caminaba junto a Finn – **tenemos que buscar la forma de estar a salvo y sobrevivir** –

Bl: **Vamos rubia no seas pesimista** –

F: **Si nadie viene, nosotros iremos** – se estiro para bajar unos plátanos que encontró – **usaremos la balsa que estamos haciendo **

La rubia suspiro y siguió recolectando comida para su novia y los demás, la realidad era que hace mucho había perdido las esperanzas de poder salir de ahí, lo único que le preocupaba a estas alturas era mantener sana y salva a Rachel. Mientras ellos seguían buscando comida en el campamento las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

St: **Aceptémoslo! Nunca saldremos de aquí** – les gritaba a los demás - ¿**Por qué están tan tranquilos?** – la actitud pasiva de los otros la desesperaba – **No se dan cuenta de que moriremos aquí!**

R: **Stephanie, tranquilizate** – suspiro y se acerco a su hermana **– Saldremos de aquí, veremos a papa y a papi, entrare a NYADA y tu a Yale y seremos las mejores de nuestra generación** – la abrazo – **solo es cuestión de tiempo ok?**

Stephanie se abrazo mas a su hermana y comenzó a llorar, estar en esa situación lejos de sus padres le dolía, y no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que tal vez nunca mas estaría con ellos.

Kurt y Brittany se encontraban dentro de la cabaña haciendo mantas con la ropa, si bien solo habían encontrado la maleta de Brittany y la de Finn no dudaban que las demás tarde o temprano aparecerían.

B: **Lo bueno de que Finn es gigante es que su ropa nos servirá para poder taparnos del frio **– estaba rompiendo unas playeras del quarterback –

K: **Si tienes toda la razón** – se peleaba con la aguja y el hilo – **Britt, lo que aun no entiendo es porque tenias un estuche con agujas e hilos en tu equipaje** –

B: **Lord Tubbington siempre rompe mi ropa y como esta vez no lo deje venir al viaje supuse que se desquitaría con mi ropa** – explico sin mas – **así que metí el estuche en la mochila para así coser mi ropa llegando al hote**l –

K: **Que gato tan malvado tienes rubia **– ya no le extrañaban los comentarios locos de su amiga – **En fin, que bueno que lo metiste – siguió con lo suyo – Solo nos falta encontrar la maleta de Stephanie, Quinn, Rachel y Santana para así poder hacer mas "mantas"** –

Santana se encontraba en la orilla de la isla, vigilando por si aparecía algún barco o tal vez sus maletas, necesitaba encontrar su maleta, puesto que en ella tenia sus pijamas, los demás se burlarían de ella por tener mas pijamas que ropa, pero a la latina no le gustaba usar la misma pijama todos los días, además de que están eran lo suficientemente gruesas para poder lidiar con el frio.

Q: **Hey** – la rubia se sentaba a su lado - **¿En que piensas?** –

S: **Ufff, en como vamos a salir de aquí** – su mirada se perdía en el mar – **tal vez nos toque a nosotros ir en busca de algún barco o algo y me miedo pensar que la persona que se ofrezca no regrese mas o que cuando lo haga los demás no estemos** – suspiro – **no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Brittany**

Q: **Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Rachel** – miro a su diva que ahora jugaba con su hermana – **Pero por ella soy capaz de muchas cosas y si tengo que subirme a esa balsa y remar hasta encontrar a alguien que nos ayude y sacarla de aquí… Lo hare** – regreso su mirada al mar – **aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello**

La latina volteo a verla y supo que la rubia tenia razón, sus novias eran mas importantes que cualquier otra cosa y debían cuidarlas. La tarde paso rápido dándole lugar a la noche, días atrás habían decidido que era mejor dormir todos juntos que separados, puesto que si se mantenían así el frio los mataría y estando todo en el mismo lugar al menos podrían mantenerse calientes.

Esta noche era el turno de la latina para hacer guardia, el sueño parecía ser algo que con el pasar del tiempo se iba extinguiendo, se perdía entre las llamas de la fogata pensando que es lo que debían hacer hasta que una rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

B: **Baby** – se sentó entre sus piernas – **Tengo frio** –

S: **Esperame **– se paso y saco de la maleta de Finn una playera de mangas largas – **Toma, tapate** – la rubia hizo caso y se pego mas a su novia

B: **Santy… Si nos quedamos aquí para siempre** – volteo a ver a la latina – **me prometes que no harás ninguna tontería para sacarnos de aquí** –

Santana suspiro, como era posible que Britt pudiera saber que es lo que pensaba en esos momentos, no seria una tontería, seria quizá lo mas prudente que haría, pero su so novia le pedía que no lo hiciera, no lo haría (al menos por un tiempo)

S: **Si Baby, te lo prometo** – la beso –

Y así fueron pasando los días, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses…. Dos largos y pesados meses habían pasado, las cosas por así decirlo mejoraron un poco, habían encontrado todas las maletas, al parecer el mar las llevo a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde ellos estaban.

Encontraron trozos de madera para la balsa, el avión llevaba unas cuantas cajas de madera que se rompieron cuando el avión choco en la isla, aun no encontraban restos del avión, pero estaban seguro que si se adentraban mas lo encontrarían, y tal vez algunas cosas les servirían.

Al otro lado de la isla

M: **¿Están listos? **– se dirigía a sus compañeros – **Vamos pues** –

Mark, Lisa, Dianna, Cameron y Richard eran explorados y llevaban ya dos meses en esa isla esperando encontrar animales exóticos, ninguno se había percatado del accidente que ocurrió puesto que ese día todos estaban tan adentrados en la selva que no pudieron ver nada.

Su permiso para investigar era solo de 4 meses, hasta la fecha no habían encontrado nada, ni un solo animal raro, y esto cada vez los decepcionaba mas, después de dos meses de estar en esa parte de la sila, habían decidido ir al otro lado, tal vez ahí encontrarían lo que tanto buscaban. El viaje duraría 2 dias, era una isla enorme y atravesarla seria además de peligroso) tardado, pero no les importaba ellos solo querían demostrar que exitian mas animales.

C: **Esta anocheciendo, creo que tendremos que acampar** – comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila –

Ri: **Tienes razón** – imito los movimientos de su compañero – **es mejor ya no avanzar, no sabemos lo que nos espera en esta selva** –

Una vez instalado el campamento Cameron fue el primero en hacer la guardia, asi que se coloco en posición y se dispuso a vigilar la selva. Solo unos kilómetros mas y estarían del otro lado de la isla, encontrarían algo, pero no lo que buscaban. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que se convertirían en los salvadores de 8 adolescentes. Solo seria cuestión de esperar

* * *

No me maten! ya se me he tardado horrores con mis historias, pero ademas de la escuela el corazón se encapricho con alguien y pfff no me deja en paz y no se me deja concentrarme en otras cosas… pero prometo que intentare escribir mas seguido! para los que leen "tomar riesgos" no desesperen, estoy trabajando en el capitulo!… haré un maratón de resident evil para inspirarme!… saludos y besos! cualquier duda, queja o comentario, mi twitter y/o fb están en mi perfil…


End file.
